


Raise a Hue and Cry

by AmiMendal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't write next-gen, Next-Gen, One Shot, obviously immature child, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/pseuds/AmiMendal
Summary: Lily Luna has a heart-to-heart with Moaning Myrtle. Drabble. one-shot





	Raise a Hue and Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to FFN on February 26, 2014. It was written for the Potter Family Challenge in the HPFC forum on FFN.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own at least a dozen bathing suits, but I do not own the HP universe. Don't sue.

Blinded by tears, she really wasn't sure how she made it to the safety of a deserted loo. Only the _drip drip drip_ of a leaky faucet joined her sobs as she hid her red-blotched face. Her brothers had, once again, refused to let her play with them.

Was it really so bad to have a First Year for a little sister? Was it too much to ask to let her join their snowball fight? According to James and Albus, yes. It absolutely was.

As they packed snowballs and cast warming charms, Lily curled up in the corner of the girl's bathroom, intent on a sob-fest for one.

"Hello there," a high-pitched voice called. Lily's brown eyes, swollen with sorrow, searched for the source. "Up here."

She really shouldn't have been surprised. It was, after all, quite normal at Hogwarts to see ghosts. Then again, something about this ghost seemed so... sad.

"H-hullo..." Lily replied nervously. She wiped her cheeks with her sleeve and sniffled.

"Why are you crying? I'm usually the _only_ one crying in _here,_" the ghost said, slowly drifting towards Lily.

"M-my brothers wouldn't let me play with them. They said I'm just a bother; I wouldn't be a bother, I could help," the redhead justified.

"I cry because I'm dead."

"Oh," Lily blushed, feeling rather foolish for being upset over such a trivial thing when this girl – alive or not – still cries... and over her own death, too. "How did you die?"

Because of her innocent question, her puffy eyes and genuine interest, Moaning Myrtle felt her heart go soft. In that bathroom, with only the dripping faucet echoing around them, Myrtle told little Lily Potter the story of her death; An evil serpent, a dark wizard, and instant death surrounded by hints of her own father at Hogwarts.

"So you see, in the end, I will always have something to cry about. But you...you can raise a hue and cry."

Lily thought about her words of wisdom. Myrtle may be stuck in her sorrow forever, but Lily can certainly change her circumstances. If her brothers didn't want to play with her, she can make her own friends and her own fun. If they couldn't be bothered by her now, they certainly can't be bothered when she does something more dramatic...like get a boyfriend! Right?


End file.
